Le Règlement
by BLV
Summary: Pour tout le nouveau personnel civil ET militaire, par le Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. [...]j'ai compilé une liste simple de règles destinées à rendre la vie plus facile à tous. [fic traduite] [terminée]
1. Chapter 1

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le mess pour le déjeuner, Elizabeth marqua une pause lorsqu'elle vit un petit attroupement à proximité de la pièce. Poussée par la curiosité, elle s'approcha pour voir ce qui les captivait tant. Elle faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café qu'elle venait d'avaler lorsqu'elle lut ce que John (ses pattes de mouche étaient reconnaissables parmi mille) avait affiché sur le mur juste à côté de l'entrée du mess.

**Le Règlement**

**Pour tout le nouveau personnel (civil ET militaire), par le Lt. Colonel John Sheppard**

_Afin d'épargner à tous (y compris moi-même) problèmes et migraines, j'ai compilé une liste simple de règles destinées à rendre la vie plus facile à tous ceux qui sont concernés._

_Je vous saurais gré de ne pas oublier que je suis présent dans cette galaxie depuis plus longtemps que vous, et que par conséquence, je sais de quoi je parle. Merci de prendre ces règles au sérieux._

**1.) Dans la Galaxie de Pégase, il faut toujours prendre au sérieux la Loi de Murphy.**

- Ce gars savait de quoi il parlait.

- Si quelque chose peut mal tourner, alors ça tournera mal.

- Si plusieurs choses peuvent mal tourner, celle qui peut causer le plus de dégâts est obligatoirement celle qui tourne mal.

- Le pire moment est toujours celui auquel les choses tournent mal.

- Murphy était un militaire.

**2.) Aucun plan de bataille ne survit au premier contact avec l'ennemi.**

- Surtout si l'ennemi est un Wraith qui moisit depuis plus de 10 000 ans sur une planète.

**3.) Si tout semble bien se passer, c'est que quelque chose vous échappe.**

- Surtout, gardez bien ceci à l'esprit lorsque vous êtes confrontés aux Genii. Ils n'en donnent peut-être pas l'impression au départ, mais lorsqu'ils sont motivés, ce sont de véritables enfoirés, malins et sournois.

**4.) Si vous désirez quelque chose vraiment très fort, vous avez toutes les chances de ne pas l'obtenir.**

- Les E2PZ illustrent parfaitement cette règle.

- Pour de plus amples explications, se référer au rapport des missions sur M7G-677 (la planète avec tous les gosses) et Dagan (la planète de la confrérie).

**5.) C'est lorsque vous pensez que ça ne peut pas aller plus mal que les choses empirent.**

- Comme si une tempête infernale ne suffisait pas, Kolya et ses hommes décident de débarquer et d'essayer de prendre ma cité. Salopards!

- N'importe quel moment où les Wraith décident de se pointer.

**6.) Si ça semble trop beau pour être vrai, c'est que ça l'est sûrement.**

- Des aliens vaporeux qui vous font croire que vous avez réussi à rentrer sur Terre.

- Les filles qui se sont élevées.

- Les super armes des Anciens (cf. rapports des mission sur Duranda, le projet Arcturus).

- Un vaisseau de combat des Anciens dont l'équipage en état de stase détient des informations capitales sur les points faibles de la technologique Wraith (cf. rapport de mission sur l'Aurora).

- Toute alliance formée avec les Wraith.

**7.) Ne jamais coucher avec quelqu'un plus dingue que soi.**

- Nul besoin de s'étendre...

**8.) Ne jamais argumenter avec une femme.**

- Surtout si votre boss en est une.

**9.) La meilleure solution implique souvent une charge suicidaire dans les lignes ennemies.**

- Piloter un Jumper, contenant une ogive nucléaire dans le compartiment arrière, en direction d'un vaisseau ruche Wraith.

**10.) Les choses anormales sont la norme dans la Galaxie de Pégase.**

- Des vampires aliens aspirant votre force vitale.

- Des nuages noirs géants qui aspirent l'énergie.

- Une version plus âgée de votre boss qui fait un voyage dans le temps.

- Avoir la conscience d'une autre personne dans la tête.

- Être transformé en insecte.

_"C'est du John tout craché!"_ pensa Elizabeth en secouant légèrement la tête. Arborant un léger sourire, Elizabeth ouvrit la porte du mess pour aller déjeuner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Comme je n'ai pas mis de disclaimer pour le premier chapitre, je vais faire ça ici ;-)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est dommage d'ailleurs!), l'histoire non plus. Elle a été écrite par Beaker Bait, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire en français.

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les gentilles reviews qui ont été postées. Et surtout, un grand merci à Monnalisa, pour sa relecture minutieuse :-D

Quelques jours plus tard, Elizabeth se trouvait à nouveau au mess. La liste de John était toujours affichée à côté de la porte. En s'y arrêtant quelques secondes, elle vit que d'autres règles avaient été ajoutées aux précédentes, et qu'au vu des différentes écritures présentes, John n'était plus le seul à avoir décidé de faire partager sa science.

**11.) Dans toute hiérarchie, chaque individu s'élève à son propre niveau d'incompétence et n'en bouge plus.**

- HumKavanaghHum...

**12.) Apprenez à choisir vos batailles. Posez-vous toujours la question suivante: "Est-ce que ça fera une différence d'ici un an? Et d'ici un mois? Une semaine? Une journée?"**

**13.) Le plan A ne marche jamais. Le plan B, rarement. C'est toujours le plan C auquel il faut avoir recours.**

**14.) Les choses empirent sous pression.**

- Être coincé dans un Jumper qui coule dans les abîmes océaniques.

- Tenter de faire fonctionner un stupide E2PZ alors que les Wraith sont tout prêt.

- Sauver la cité d'une tempête infernale mortelle.

- Les virus informatiques des Wraith.

- Enfin... vous voyez le truc...

**15.) Vous n'avez besoin que de deux choses: du WD-40**** et du ruban adhésif. Si ça ne bouge pas alors que ça devrait, utilisez du WD-40. Si ça bouge alors que ça ne devrait pas, sortez le ruban adhésif.**

**16.) Tout le monde semble normal jusqu'à ce que vous fassiez plus ample connaissance.**

- Globalement, tous les aliens de cette galaxie.

**17.) La complexité d'une arme est inversement proportionnelle au QI de la personne qui l'utilise.**

- Notez que tandis que les bidasses utilisent fusils et autres trucs du style, les scientifiques, eux, font joujou avec des bombes nucléaires.

**18.) La mort n'est pas forcément un état permanent.**

- Il existe certaines façons de tricher avec la mort. Ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est faisable.

- Le Dr Daniel Jackson en est une parfaite illustration (peu importe qu'il ne soit pas dans cette galaxie, la règle s'applique quand-même).

**19.) Mère Nature n'est point commode.**

- Cf. La super tempête (heureusement, cette dernière ne revient que tous les 20 ans).

**20.) Plus la météo est mauvaise, plus il vous faut intervenir à l'extérieur.**

- Cf. rapport concernant l'événement mentionné ci-dessus.

Elizabeth rit doucement, puis passa son chemin, parfaitement consciente que la liste ne s'arrêterait pas là. Chacun viendrait apporter sa contribution personnelle, rivalisant d'humour et d'ingéniosité... parfois même de stupidité. Il y avait certes des risques que ça dégénère, à terme, mais pour l'instant, elle ne voyait aucune raison d'empêcher John et les autres de s'amuser un peu. La liste pouvait être vue comme un élément thérapeutique permettant d'évacuer le stress, et tant que les choses restaient politiquement correctes et innocentes, Elizabeth n'avait aucunement l'intention de mettre fin à tout cela.

_ Produit "miracle" qui permet de débloquer les mécanismes rouillés, bloqués, etc..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre 2 :-)_

_Merci à monnalisa pour la relecture de ce chapitre 3._

_Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre... Enjoy!_

En arrivant au bout du couloir menant au mess, John s'arrêta pour contempler son oeuvre. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines qu'il avait publié la première version de la liste en pensant que ça ferait rire un peu les gens pendant une journée ou deux. Il était loin d'imaginer que sa petite blague aurait l'ampleur qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Le mur était presque entièrement recouvert de feuilles de papier répertoriant toutes sortes de règles.

**21.) Café et chocolat sont vos meilleurs alliés lorsque vous devez traiter avec...**

- Des scientifiques

- Des femmes, durant la mauvaise période du mois. John ricana en lisant cette dernière ligne, car elle avait été dactylographiée, imprimée, puis collée au mur. Il se dit que celui qui l'avait écrite était un homme rusé.

**22.) Accéder à l'esprit des ennemis, ce n'est pas optimal.**

- Les Wraith ont un esprit effrayant, qui sème la confusion en vous.

- Ça fait mal!

- Ça vous retombe dessus à un moment ou à un autre.

**23.) Un spray d'insecticide, emmenez toujours une bouteille de spray insecticide.**

- Insecte Iratus... tout est dit...

**24.) Si votre mission sur une planète alien se déroule correctement, il y a de grandes chances que vous soyez tombés dans un piège.**

- Pour un bon prix, même vos supposés alliés sont prêts à vous vendre à l'ennemi (cf. Rapport sur l'attaque des Genii).

**25.) La cavalerie ne vient pas toujours à la rescousse.**

- Cf. rapport mentionné ci-dessus.

**26.) Si vous avancez bien, c'est que vous allez tomber dans un piège.**

- Encore une fois, se reporter au même rapport.

**27.) Même si vous doutez, ayez l'air convaincant.**

- Observez McKay, par exemple

**28.) En cas de doute, marmonnez. En cas de problème, déléguez.**

- S'adresser à Zelenka pour avoir des cours.

**29.) Vous n'êtes pas Superman.**

- Que certaines personnes de cette cité - McKay et Sheppard, pour ne pas les nommer - veuillent bien prendre note de cette remarque.

**30.) L'ennemi attaque toujours à deux moments: lorsqu'il est prêt et lorsque vous ne l'êtes pas.**

- L'attaque des Wraith contre Atlantis.

**31.) Les choses sont endommagées proportionnellement à leur valeur.**

- Ces crétins de Genii qui ont tiré sur le matériel des Anciens nécessaire pour sauver la cité de la super tempête de la mort qui tue. (Petite note à part: quelqu'un d'autre a remarqué le nombre de fois où les Genii sont cités en exemple dans cette liste???).

**32.) Ce dont vous avez besoin est toujours en stock limité.**

- E2PZ

**33.) L'importance qu'un supérieur accorde à sa vie est inversement proportionnelle à sa position dans la hiérarchie.**

- Observez le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr McKay.

**34.) Chef de file Appât pour le sniper.**

- Celui qui ouvre la marche se fait toujours tirer dessus en premier par les Wraith.

**35.) Si vous pensez que ce que vous faîtes est la bonne chose, vous avez toutes les chances que ça vous retombe sur le coin de la cafetière.**

- Les Hoffans

- Ellia

- Michael

**36.) En pleine bataille, tirez et tuez autant d'ennemis que possible, car celui que vous loupez aujourd'hui pourrait ne pas vous louper demain.**

- Kolya

- Les Wraith

**37.) Dans la nature, rien n'est jamais parfait. Ainsi, si tout semble aller bien, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas.**

- A quoi pensaient les Anciens en construisant un complexe sur un volcan géant?

**38.) Une fusillade amicale... ça n'existe pas!**

- Même si les esprits d'êtres aliens se sont emparés de vous, ne tirez pas sur vos collègues, sauf si vous utilisez une arme paralysante Wraith ou tout autre objet non-mortel.

**39.) RSS... Restez Simple et Stupide.**

- Il faut vraiment que j'élabore?

**40.) Tout problème peut être résolu avec une quantité suffisante d'explosifs.**

- Tuer un Wraith âgé de 10 000 ans

- Capturer un Wraith

- Négocier des échanges commerciaux.

- Faire exploser un vaisseau ruche.

- Renverser le gouvernement d'une planète.

Affichant un sourire satisfait, John reprit son chemin, se demandant ce qui allait ensuite être inventé. C'était étonnant le nombre de choses qu'on pouvait apprendre en vivant dans une autre galaxie.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette petite série!

Enjoy, et on n'oublie pas les reviews, hein:-)

Comme elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, Elizabeth décida de parcourir les couloirs d'Atlantis, un crayon et une feuille de papier à la main. La liste de règles existait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, et il était temps qu'elle ajoute sa contribution sur "_Le Mur_", ainsi que tout le monde l'appelait. Elle lut tout d'abord les entrées rajoutées depuis son dernier passage devant _"Le Mur"_.

**Les blessures sérieuses doivent être prises au sérieux.**

- Même si la blessure n'est qu'au bras.

- Non, les échardes ne sont pas considérées comme des blessures sérieuses.

**Si c'est stupide mais que ça fonctionne, alors, ce n'est pas si stupide que ça.**

- Pourchasser un F-302 contrôlé par un virus jusque dans la chromosphère d'un soleil.

- Ingérer une forte dose d'enzyme Wraith pour échapper à ses ravisseurs.

- Affronter un super Wraith de 10 000 ans tout seul.

**Le plan parfait n'existe pas.**

- Essayer de détruire un vaisseau ruche Wraith avec du C-4.

**Les militaires professionnels sont prévisibles... le monde est peuplé de dangereux amateurs.**

**Lorsque vous avez un doute, videz vos cartouches.**

- Ca marche particulièrement bien avec les Wraith (tant qu'ils ne se sont pas nourris récemment, bien sûr).

**"Intelligence" et "militaire", c'est une contradiction.**

**L'expérience sur le terrain est quelque chose que vous n'acquérez qu'après en avoir eu besoin.**

- Tout le personnel civil doit prendre cette règle à coeur.

**Une médaille prouve que vous avez eu l'intelligence de penser à un plan, la stupidité de l'essayer et la veine d'y survivre.**

- Déclencher une explosion nucléaire dans l'atmosphère pour éradiquer un nanovirus.

- Piloter un Jumper, contenant une ogive nucléaire dans le compartiment arrière, en direction d'un vaisseau ruche Wraith.

**Si une seule solution existe pour résoudre un problème sur le terrain, alors c'est que c'est une stupide solution.**

- Cf. plus haut pour les exemples. (tout en gardant à l'esprit que si ça marche, ce n'est pas si stupide).

**Si l'ennemi est à portée de main, c'est que vous l'êtes aussi.**

**Lorsque vous avez un grand stock de munitions, vous ne manquez jamais votre tir, c'est lorsque vous en avez peu que vous êtes incapable de viser correctement.**

**Il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant qu'un ennemi qui vous tire dessus et qui rate.**

- Surtout si l'ennemi en question est un Wraith totalement déterminé à aspirer toute votre force vitale.

**Lorsque vous avez sécurisé le périmètre, assurez-vous que l'ennemi le sache.**

- Les Wraith sont casse-pieds, ils se pointent toujours après que le périmètre a été sécurisé.

**Essayez d'avoir l'air pas important; l'ennemi peut avoir un faible stock de munitions et ne pas vouloir gâcher une balle pour vous.**

**Ne passez jamais en premier, et ne vous portez jamais volontaire pour quoi que ce soit.**

- Surtout, ne vous portez pas volontaire si vous avez le gène ATA et que les scientifiques veulent que vous activiez quelque chose alors qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de la fonction de l'objet en question.

- Ne passez jamais le premier lorsque vous résolvez un puzzle pour trouver un ZPM.

**N'ennuyez pas trop les scientifiques.**

- Ce sont eux qui sauvent vos fesses quand vous êtes dans de sales draps.

**Ne pas mettre en colère le personnel médical.**

- Ce sont eux qui vous remettent d'aplomb une fois que lesdits scientifiques ont sauvé vos fesses.

- Ils ont de très très grandes aiguilles.

- Ils disposent de tas de substances peu agréables.

**"Je vous promets que ça ne fera pas mal" est une connerie monumentale.**

- Surtout lorsque ces mots sont prononcés par un membre du corps médical.

**Si vous respirez encore en vous réveillant, félicitations! Vous gagnez le droit de continuer à jouer!**

Souriant face aux règles les plus inventives, Elizabeth mit la touche finale à son petit recueil personnel. Elle réorganisa quelques papiers déjà présents, afin de pouvoir poster sa création personnelle au centre du _Mur_, là où personne ne manquerait de les voir. Après tout, c'était une de ses prérogatives en tant que leader.

**Le commandement est une immense source de confusion.**

- Être entourée de scientifiques qui utilisent de longs mots compliqués... ça ne sème pas la confusion, ça?

**Il n'est pas possible de déterminer à l'avance ce qui va mal tourner.**

- Vous pouvez le souhaiter tant que vous voulez, ça n'arrivera jamais.

**La paperasse se reproduit.**

- Surtout lorsque vous ne regardez pas.

**Il est possible de vieillir de dix ans en une seule journée.**

- Un certain pilote de l'Air Force et un certain astrophysicien sont très souvent à l'origine de ce phénomène.

**Apprenez à dormir avec les yeux ouverts.**

- Lors de briefings ennuyeux, ça vous permet de rattraper votre manque de sommeil tout en faisant croire aux personnes présentes que vous les écoutez. A préciser que le manque de sommeil en question est causé par une heure de coucher tardive ou inexistante car vous avez passé la nuit à lire les rapports pour le briefing en question.

**Vous êtes entourés d'enfants emprisonnés dans des corps d'adultes.**

- Cela s'applique particulièrement au Colonel Sheppard et au Dr McKay.

Satisfaite de son oeuvre, Elizabeth retourna en direction de sa chambre, dans l'espoir de dormir quelques heures avant le briefing prévu le lendemain.

Après quelques mois, la publication se calma un peu, mais jamais ne s'arrêta. De temps à autres, on pouvait voir une nouvelle règle postée sur "_Le Mur"_. Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux portions de mur entourant les portes du mess furent recouvertes de toutes sortes de règles... certaines drôles, d'autres ridicules, et parfois même presque sérieuses. Jamais personne n'avait songé, depuis la première liste publiée par John, à enlever tous ces papiers recouvrant le mur. _"Le Mur"_ faisait à présent partie intégrante de la cité.

Lorsque de nouvelles recrues arrivaient, elles étaient envoyées dans la section où se trouvait _"Le Mur"_, pour lire chacune des règles présentes. _"Le Mur"_ était devenu une tradition perpétuée au fil des ans, et personne n'envisageait de la supprimer.

FINI

Et voilà, c'est ainsi que s'achève cette petite série de 4 chapitres. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à la traduire!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes, et restez en ligne, Mémos de Pégase reprend du service:-D

A plus!

BLV


End file.
